Laurie Tromette (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Transonic | Aliases = First Light | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada; New York City, New York State | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Red | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Facial scars; pointed ears; no visible irises or pupils; ledges on the head, shoulders and chest | Citizenship = American-Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = High School graduate. Some college. | Origin = Mutant (post-M-Day new activation) | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York State | Creators = Matt Fraction; Kieron Gillen; Whilce Portacio | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 526 | HistoryText = Origin Laurie grew up and attended high school in New York City. She was always told she was incredibly bright and excelled in academics. for the first time after Hope Summers' stabilizing touch]] After graduation, Laurie moved to Vancouver, Canada, to attend college. Without warning her body started undergoing a painful change. Her hair started falling out, her bones hurt, and her skin became hard and cold. She hid herself away, and spent days in panic and confusion. She was located by the X-Men using Cerebra. The X-Men sent Iceman and Angel to watch over her from afar. Finally, the pain became too great, and Laurie decided to kill herself by jumping off a tall building. The X-Men arrived on the scene, along with Hope Summers, who was returning from her trip to Alaska to discover her roots. Laurie threw herself off the roof, and Hope jumped after her, grabbing her in midair. Once in physical contact with Hope, Laurie's mutation completed itself. She manifested blue skin, facial markings, and the power of flight. Also, the clothes she was wearing mysteriously disappeared. She felt instantly better, like a brand new person. She committed herself to following Hope Summers wherever she went, turning her back on her normal life. The Five Lights Laurie joined Hope and the X-Men as they continued to rescue to the other Lights. The team traveled to Mexico to stabilize Gabriel , then to Nigeria to save Idie, then across Europe and finally to Florida while tracking Teon. Later the group traveled to Tokyo, Japan to stop Kenji's rampage. Although very reluctant, Laurie aided Hope as she ignored Cyclops' orders, and saved Kenji. Once the Lights arrived on Utopia, Doctor Nemesis began testing the Lights' powers, and discovered Laurie is not only capable of flight, but also of transonic speed. Laurie reluctantly agreed to stay on Utopia, and skeptically continued to follow Hope. With a desire to master her powers and learn her limits, Laurie continued training and testing with Doctor Nemesis and Storm. Laurie willingly accompanied the team on their first mission to Berlin to find a new mutant. After the trial about Teon's guardianship, Kenji and Laurie discussed about their strange ties with Hope and planning to find out what's going on. Schism Laurie was visiting the Mutant History Museum with Idie when the Hellfire Club attacked. After Idie killed the attackers Laurie and Hope argued about what role she could have had in preventing it. Regenesis After the Schism Laurie remained in Utopia but she wanted get Idie away from Hope, she went so far as to point a gun at Hope, at that moment Hope started to talk about her father and after a conversation Hope agreed to let Idie go with Wolverine. | Powers = Laurie is one of post-M-Day mutant activations. Her powers include: *''Self-Propelled Flight'' *''Shifting Crystal Skin:'' Provides blue skin, enhanced physiology, "freakish" maneuverability and morphic changes. *''Transonic Speed'' | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Received a 1590 on her SAT, even though she was in Vancouver, Canada, where they don't have the SAT. Laurie has said she grew up and attended high in New York City, but later expressly stated she is Canadian (though not a shooty-Canadian). She is mostly likely a dual citizen. * Creators Matt Fraction and Kieron Gillen loosely based the Five Lights mutant powers on the the archetypal power-sets on the original five X-Men (with the exception of Gabriel).X-POSITION: Kieron Gillen **Angel = Laurie Tromette **Beast = Teon Macik **Iceman = Idie Okonkwo **Marvel Girl = Kenji Uedo * When asked by Rockslide if she is naked she answered that she is naked but not naked-naked and that her flesh turn into a costume so Rockslide asked why she wear anything while she could go like thing she told him its the same reason why he don't wear a swimsuit, he then asked her if she could "go more naked" she told him she is not going to demonstrate. | Trivia = * Laurie is probably about 17 or 18 because she is enrolled in college in Vancouver. However, it is possible that she is a year or two younger because it is also stated that she is extremely intelligent and may have graduated from high school early. * While in school she wrote a sociology paper entitled "The Effect of Post-Human Conflict On The New York Teenager's Worldview". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Five Lights Category:Utopians Category:Flight Category:Rock Body